Gone Forever
by Don'tThinkTooHard
Summary: A What-if story. What if Sadie had been to late? What Carter died from the poison? How will she finish her quest. may be rated T later for language. For now, it's still K .


**My first TKC story. Enjoy! Or not.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an old man, so I definitely do not own The Kane Chronicles.**

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

_Carter, _I thought. _What is you secret name?_

Even in sickness, his mind resisted me. You don't just hand over your secret name. Every human had one, just as each god did; but most humans spent their whole lives not knowing that, not ever putting in words their most private identity. Understandable, really. Try summing up your entire existence in five words or less. Not exactly easy, is it?

"You can do this," I murmured. "You're my brother. I love you. All the embarrassing bits, all the annoying bits-"

Then, something started to go seriously wrong. Carter's whole body shivered, his eyes bulged out and turned a bloody red, his skin turned pale, and foam started dropping out of his mouth. He looked like a rabid dog, and the worst thing of all is, I think that he is going to die.

"Sa-Sadie." He groaned. I knelt down beside him, completely forgetting what I was doing. I dropped the figurine, took his hand in mine, and held onto it as tight as I could.

"Carter, Carter!" I practically screamed in his face. Tears were running down my cheek, but don't blame me. What else are you going to do if your only brother is dying right in front of your eyes? He looked at me with bloodshot eyes, as if saying to me everything that he couldn't form with words. _It's okay, you did your best. _I could see the message very clearly in his eyes.

"No! Please, Carter. Just give me your name! I can use the figurine-" but it was too late. He looked at me one last time with his eyes; I knew that it would be the last. His body froze, and went still. His grip slackened in mine, and just like that, my brother was gone. My big brother, who was my only support in this entire fiasco, left me alone with what? A loud, ugly dwarf god?

I tried to hold back my tears, but I just couldn't. I put his cold, pale hand on my cheek, memorizing his touch, and cried my eyes out. Behind me, Bes stood a respectful distance away.

I cried until late in the night. Why, out of all people, why him? If he just stepped out of the way, and not get bit by that stupid snake-

Then, I realized, this is all my fault. I could've healed him-I had all the ingredients. The stupid statue. His bloody name. In the end, the only one that failed was me. I wasn't fast enough. The poison finished him off before I could destroy it. Why, why?

My train of thought was abruptly broken by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Bes. He was wearing the traditional Egyptian clothing: a collar, and a white skirt. His eyes looked at me sympathetically, and gave me a small smile.

"Come now, Sadie. We must bury his body." He gestured to Carter's pale form.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "I guess." I murmured.

He picked up my brother's body, and carried him to the door, bridal style. Normally, I would never let him live this down, letting a dwarf carry him, but the mere memory of Carter brought me back into tears.

"You okay?" Bes asked.

I nodded, still crying.

We made our way downstairs. People stared, then bowed their heads in respect when they saw Carter.

"Bes, are you sure it's okay to carry a de-dead body out of a five-star hotel?" I asked, stuttering at the word _dead_.

He nodded his head reassuringly. "Of course. People here still recognize me. I told you, remember? For them, it is a great honor to be buried by a god. It means that he has done something worthy, or heroic."

We walked throughout the city, Bes carrying my brother. People stared, and then bowed their heads in respect. I swear I can hear them whispering behind my back.

Finally, we reached the edge of the city. He put down Carter's body, thrust hid hand towards nowhere, and all of a sudden, a portal appeared right in front of us.

I was mad. "Why in the bloody hell didn't you do that before?" I demanded. Why would he use a portal thirty feet under water, when he can do that?

"Because, Sadie," he sighed. "This portal leads straight to the duat, into your father's realm."

I froze at the word _underworld._

"Why there?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because," It was clear that Bes was getting annoyed now, "your father said so. Now let's go!"

Before I could ask any more questions, he picked me up, threw me in the portal, picked up Carter, and jumped in after me.

I landed in the middle of a graveyard.

"Ow. Stupid Bes and his stupid portals." I complained. I rubbed the back of my neck, and my bum, which were both sore from the unexpected landing.

I looked forward, and saw a hand, outstretched. Then I noticed that it was connected to a body. I looked up, and sure enough, Anubis, the bloody god of funerals, was there. He was wearing a skirt and collar too, like Bes, except he pulled it off.

I slapped his hand away. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. I stood up shakily.

He shrugged. "Bes said you needed a funeral." He said nonchalantly.

Then I broke. I hugged him tightly, and buried my face in his chest. He was a little taken aback by me sudden outburst of emotion, but hesitantly he hugged me back."

"Do you mind telling me what is wrong?" he asked.

"Carter is dead." I said, my speech slurring. It probably came out as "Ahur ih ehd."

"What?" his eyebrows scrunched up, and he tilted his head to the side. Usually, I thought it was cute, but now, the only thing that filled my mind was that Carter's dead, and all because I wasn't fast enough to heal him.

"Carter is dead, Anubis." I said a little more slowly.

He gulped. "Um…"

I released him from the hug, blushing furiously. I wiped some tears before saying, "Sorry."

**Update? Depends. We'll see. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
